Michael Myers And The Tragedy Of Harry Potter
by RTVfan
Summary: To escape the wrath of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, James and Lily Potter move away with baby in tow from Wizarding Britain to the American Midwest. Just their luck, they happened to pick the former home of serial killer Michael Myers
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a little something to dampen whatever is left of your holiday spirit._

_Authors Note: A lot of people, including John Carpenter(the director of the first Halloween film) don't like the sequels to Halloween very much because they give Michael Myers, who should be totally mysterious and an enigma, too much back story. I tend to agree with this, and I think the the first film ideally should be viewed as a stand alone entity, with the sequels just being basically "What If?" or "AU" stories. That being said, the sequels, while not nearly as good as the original, aren't bad stuff for a completest mythology hound like me, and in order for a good Harry Potter/Halloween crossover to work in my opinion, I chose to include the mystical explanation from Halloween 6 for why Michael does what he does. _

This story is dedicated to Ruskbyte, though I don't think I have a prayer at mixing the slasher horror genre with Harry Potter as well as he does.

MICHAEL MYERS AND THE TRAGEDY OF HARRY POTTER

October 31st. 1981- Halloween Night

"Oh James."

"Ah...Lily."

"James"

"Lily"

"JAMES!"

Lily Potter immediately pushed her husband towards her and out of the way of the large butcher's knife coming straight for him. The blade impaled James' pillow. If his wife had been only a fraction of a second slower, it would have impaled his neck. The couple rolled off of the bed and went into the fighting stances they learned in Auror training. The shape at the other corner of the large queen size slowly pulled it's knife from the pillow, and then stared blankly at Lily and James, _If we survive this night, this is the last time we snog in the dark, _Lily thought grimly.

James could make out the shape's face in what little light the bedroom window provided, or rather, the shape's mask. It was a painted white replica of Captain Kirk's face, just like that muggle man Dr. Loomis had warned him about. The shape's name was Michael Myers. He was supposed to be pure evil. The embodiment of it. The distillation of everything unholy. But that didn't explain how the hell he got past the Anti-Muggle charms let alone the Fidelius Charm.

It was almost as if...no. For a moment, James had thought Michael had waited for this exact moment when he and Lily would be naked and defenseless without their wands. That he was in this house the entire time, waiting. Getting used to their mannerisms and habits.

But how could he know such a thing? _Oh damn it, I told Lily we shouldn't have moved to this hell house._

An even worse possibility then crossed James' mind. What if Michael had just came in through that broken window in the basement, and the Fidelius Charm had no effect at all on him at all? After all, he wasn't supposed to be entirely human.

Slowly, almost like the standoff between Blondie, Angel Eyes, and Tuco at the end of _The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly_, the two of them reached down towards the floor, at the very edge of the bed, for their wands. They both knew that they had to be quick. If they weren't, Michael would dogpile them both. You see, Michael's a really big guy. Strong too. One time, he crushed a man's skull to dust with his bare hands...

THREE MONTHS AGO-

"Well, this is it" said Lily.

The house at 45 Lampkin Lane in Haddonfield, Illinois was the place that they were going to lay low at for a while. At least until Harry was a little older. He deserved a happy childhood, the poor thing. Wizarding War II(or just WWII-you can't expect wizards to keep up with our wars, you see?) was heating up, with James and Lily each escaping from certain death at the hands of Lord Voldemort three times a piece. They just couldn't bear having their young son live in that kind of hostile environment. So they shipped off overseas to the U.S, where practically everyone was either a muggle, a mudblood, a dilettante(someone who practices magic, but isn't officially a magical person by birth), or was too drunk to care about such silly things as blood purity. And barring that, the Fidelius Charm made sure that no one important except James' good friend Peter would ever know the location of their house.

Lily had some long lost cousins in the area, the Myers.

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked James. "If you ask me, living in a house where someone was murdered is just asking for trouble."

"But that's exactly why it's so perfect for a hiding spot. The muggles in this town are so afraid of what happened here that they'll never want to stop in for tea."

"Lily, didn't that little bastard come back a bunch of years later and try to finish the job on the rest of your family?"

"Three years ago, actually. But he was killed by his caretaker in a duel at the local hospital."

"How can you be so callous about it, Lill? Distant cousins or not, Judy and Laurie were and still are your family. Don't you care about them?"

"I...just have really big issues with my family. I don't like talking about it. And besides, I didn't even know that the Myers part of my family existed until Kingsley told me about them."

"So where is Laurie now?"

"No idea" said Lily. "The official report still says that she's a missing person, but I'd like to think that she ran away and started a new life. That's what I would do."

"That's what we're doing right now", observed James.

Lily smiled grimly.

"Wait, how did he die?" asked James.

"Who?"

"Your cousin or whatever. The one who was crazy."

"Oh, he died after his caretaker blew up the hospital with some oxygen tanks."

"Oxy-what?"

"Oxygen, honey. You're breathing it right now."

James thought about for a moment, recalling any of his Muggle Studies classes. "Oh! Now I know what you're talking about. So it really took that much to kill him? An exploding building? Tough little bastard he must have been."

"And his caretaker too" said Lily. "Don't forget about him. It takes _balls _to sacrifice yourself for the good of everyone else the way he did. If only I knew his name, it escapes me at the moment..."

"Didn't Kingsley tell you everything about it?"

"Well, you know Kingsley. Not exactly Mr. Sociable. He just let me know the gist of what was going on. It's really nothing to worry about, James. Michael Myers was an aberration. By all accounts, he was the lone exception in what otherwise is a pretty normal clan of people."

"A pretty sexy clan of people, am I right?" laughed James.

James smiled at his own joke even when Lily didn't respond. He then looked at the photo of the living room of their new house, holding it with the thumb and index finger of his left hand. His other hand was holding onto the baby carriage that Harry was sleeping in, which Lily was also grabbing, waiting for the signal.

You see, in order to have a properly functioning Fidelius charm, the occupants who will then live in it

must initially enter the household magically, usually through portkey but apparation works

fine too. Going through any traditional entrances after the initial incantations have been spoken somehow breaks the hold of the magic.

"Remember what the living room looks like?"

"I do" said Lily confidently.

"OK" said James. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three..."

And the family of three suddenly apparated into their new home, the one that everyone said the boogeyman used to live in.


	2. Chapter 2

The room where Judith Myers was murdered by her younger brother had been left entirely untouched for fifteen years, making it a mausoleum and a tribute to the fallen girl. Everything that had once belonged to her, such as her hairbrush, books, clothing, and even her diary were still there for all to see. After the funeral(not a dry eye in the place), there were long talks at council meetings about whether the house should be condemned. Michael's parents persisted that this was unnecessary, and continued to pay the mortgage up until they died two years later in 1965, perhaps out of grief. It then became a house of infamy and ill repute around the neighborhood, the local "haunted house", and the colors on the "For Sale" sign out front began to wear in the oncoming years(much to the frustration of local real estate salesman Morgan Strode). No one dared go in there for over a decade until the gossipers had gotten tired of rehashing the same spook stories and the next generation of children went trick or treating without any major incidents.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had first researched the horrible incident after a muggle acquaintance of his wife's told them both one day in November of that year that he had heard that there was a famous psychiatrist in Illinois who was being reprimanded for killing his patient in a dramatic explosion at a hospital after said patient escaped from a ride to his court hearing.

"It's all over the news" he said, handing over his newspaper at Kingsley's curious insistence.

Kingsley normally ignored such stories since they weren't of national or international wizarding importance, but via a one in a million coincidence, Kingsley HAD in fact heard of this particular psychiatrist. His name was Dr. Sam Loomis, and he had been the man who unwittingly saved Kingsley's half brother Bradley from succumbing to dark wizardry after he had been hit by a fly by Imperio curse meant for someone else in early 1968. It had taken two long and grueling years, but Dr. Loomis had managed to make excellent use of the tools of his profession and returned Bradley to his normal state of mind. The fact that muggle methods had any sort of affect at all on Bradley(it was only used as a last resort since the Ministry Of Magic wanted to execute Bradley) impressed Kingsley to a degree that he never forgot his saviors name.

The newspaper article told the tale of a hellish two day ordeal starting on Halloween eve when Michael Myers broke out of his cell in Smith's Grove Sanitarium just before he was to be moved to a more secure location in Springfield during the duration of a court hearing to determine if the now adult Myers was fit to be tried for Judith's murder. In the past, Loomis had made frequent appeals to the state as well as to the Federal Government(they wouldn't hear anything of it) to have Myers sent to a maximum security facility in Litchfield. and up until that very night Loomis had been politely humored at best, but most of the time just ignored as Myers had gone catatonic immediately after he killed his sibling. Loomis had argued in vain that if the proper testing was done, it would be obvious to all that Michael was just playing as a catatonic and was in fact a very good actor and a psychopath of the highest order. But I digress. The break out had been gruesome in itself, resulting in the deaths(via broken necks) of at least two security guards and the injuries of two more, but what was to follow was just plain out of a horror movie. Myers had released all the other patients to provide a distraction, stole Loomis' car, and drove all the way to Haddonfield to kill his now teenage sister, Laurie Strode(who had been put up for adoption after her parents, Donald and Edith, died). As he stalked through the town looking for her, he successfully murdered at least eleven other unwitting people, but through it all Laurie survived. Two of her friends, Annie Brackett and Lynda Van Der Klok, were among the victims.

The sympathy Kingsley felt for Miss Strode and her dead friends was heartfelt, as in fact his culture was currently going through a similar onslaught of death and brutalization by another madman named Tom Riddle, who while not at all similar to Michael Myers in method or motivation(whatever Michael's motives were, it wasn't world domination or genocide of muggleborns) was just as heinous and evil. Sometimes Kingsley wondered if the old adage about a single rotten apple ruining the whole apple cart was true, and that the sum total of awful actions by a few rare contemptible individuals created a damning effect on the entire human race whether they were innocent of anything or not. All the misery he saw daily made him wonder.

The article had been especially tragic in one regard, that of Loomis' reputation, as it appeared that the majority of his career in treating other psychopathic individuals had been wildly successful, and the failure of the Myers case had left an indelible imperfection on Loomis' record. Loomis had miraculously survived the inferno at the hospital which finally killed Myers, but he was left with permanent facial scarring and was now being put on professional probation by the state for "being reckless with the patient under his care". It was almost as if they were just too stupid to recognize pure evil when they saw it for themselves.

Laurie Strode disappeared after the incident, never to be seen in Haddonfield again. Rumor has it that she ran away to California.

Something drove Kingsley to investigate the history of the Myers clan further, perhaps to check if they had any history of other psychopathic episodes. Why? Aurors are trained to sense dark magic, and this story made his sixth sense tingle. He didn't know why though, as he was confident that Michael was not a wizard, and also certain that there were no magic practitioners in his immediate family(His access to governmental information from both worlds showed that there was actually less than forty-four hundred known wizards and witches in the entire state of Illinois, most of them in the rural areas). In other words, if any of Michael's family were magical, he mostly likely would have already heard of them. Taking a small leave of absence from his job post, Kingsley went to Haddonfield under a pseudonym and rifled through the town's records. It turns out that Michael's grandfather had been convicted of murder near the turn of the century during, what do you know, Halloween. The elder Myers then spent the rest of his life in an asylum, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. Just like Michael. Still, this didn't mean much. It was probably just an eerie coincidence or at worst a sporadic case of mental illness that skipped a generation, which was all Kingsley could suss out. Still though, he felt something ominous about these murders that indicated Michael was no garden variety psychotic.

When Kingsley had done his research on what happened to the rest of the family, he discovered that Donald(Michael Myers' father), and Edith(his mother) had moved away to Indiana because of Donald's job. According to what he could find through discreet interviews with the staff, the two rarely visited their son at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Whether this was because of a backlash against Michael or their sheer unwillingness to admit that their son was a monster, Kingsley didn't know. He had wanted to talk to Dr. Loomis, but he had trouble looking for him. The sheriff of Haddonfield, Leigh Brackett, was all set to retire to Florida and didn't want to be bothered, but he said that Loomis was last seen living on the outskirts of town in a ramshackle cabin that he had built himself. He claimed that Loomis became slightly unhinged after the incident. Kingsley never found this cabin.

Kingsley also surprisingly discovered in his investigation that Donald Myers was distantly related to Lily Evans' father(and that the famous pirate Edward England was an ancestor of both, but that's another story). Both men had in common a great-great-great grandfather by the name of Damon Evans. So that meant that Lily Potter too was related to the Myers clan. _Holy crap_. Once he told Lily about it back in London, she naturally became interested in learning about her long forgotten relatives, but had to put her curiosity on hold to complete her Auror training and do some rudimentary spying missions for the Order. Lily wrote a long(ish) letter to her father and mother about the news about two days after Kingsley had told her, but since she barely ever saw her parents anymore(and for good reason, which was to protect them from Death Eaters, and in an unintentional way, Michael), she never found out how they took the bombshell. Lily herself wasn't sure how big this unfortunate murder spree was supposed to impact her life. Sure, it was a tragedy. No one could disagree with that, but people died all the time in often horrific ways, and maniacs were plentiful. Hell, they were in season. It was terribly sad what happened, but Lily was focused on the here and now, wanting to prevent further attacks from He Who Must Not Be Named.

Most surprising of all, however, was how Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore took the news. The wizened old man, always so confident of everything and practically(or at least seemingly) omniscient, was just as baffled by the case as Kingsley was. In all his years(his decades, really), Dumbledore had never heard of any magic spell which was only activated on Halloween. The holiday did have a lot of symbolic value, and was arguably even more popular in the Wizarding World than in the Muggle World, but there was no literal, magical reason for it to have significance. And that was all Dumbledore could make of it, the only thing which might magically explain the dread he was sensing deep in his bones. He agreed with Kingsley after reading the muggle newspaper article that Myers was indeed hiding something very un-mugglelike, even if he didn't realize it. For you see, whatever sixth sense Aurors might have, powerful wizards like Dumbledore have it ten-fold, and he was positively disturbed by it. The omens shared between both men in Albus' office that day was almost Lovecraftian.

An investigation was put through, but nothing turned up. The minds of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium staff had been invaded, their memories extracted, and later obliviated, but nothing of note. No conspiracy, whether wizard or muggle, had seemed to have taken place. Did Michael just snap one day, go catatonic, and then snap again? Of course not. For one thing, where did he figure out the relatively clever albeit brutal tactics needed to escape from Smith's Grove so easily? Where did he learn to drive a car? How did he make it all the way to Haddonfield sight unseen? Did he stop for gas? That must have been a sight to see. But since the man was dead, and Loomis was nowhere to be found, Dumbledore's appointed team of investigators just gave up. They simply put a book mark and a question mark in their files, to be saved for mere posterity.

So the sad case of Laurie Strode, Michael Myers, and Haddonfield, Illinois was ignored by all for a year and a half, until the rigors of war made it impossible to raise Lily's and James' new child, Harry. They needed to find a place where he could grow up peacefully and idyllically.

What better place than across the Atlantic?

The Order Of The Phoenix(that is to say, the ones that weren't busy) had finished refurbishing the old Myers house the previous week before the Potter's made their home there(with the property itself years ago paid for in full) . The 2X4's were torn from the windows, the barricade blocking the door was tossed asunder, all the cobwebs were swept away, and all the numerous daddy long legs spiders and centipedes were given their severance checks for doing such a good job guarding it all these years. The neighbors of course noticed the oddly dressed Brits mucking about the ye old haunted house, but the muggle repellent charms made sure that they didn't intrude too closely.

Nevertheless, with the proper spells and charms all ready, James and Lily would now be safe from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and from any of Lily's relatives.

When Lily and James finally apparated themselves in the home, they noticed Judith Myers' room right away. Deciding to respect the wishes of the previous owners, James and Lily kept it up just the way it was. Michael Myers' old home however had been renovated into a lovely new room for the baby. What with the walls constantly changing colors and a mobile of famous Quidditch players hanging above him in orbit at all times, what was Harry not to love? But indeed, with almost malefic, clockwork like predictability(though only in hindsight), Harry cried in his room every night for the first three nights. He saw scary things in there. An amorphous, sentient shadow on the first night, and then two more on the second. The silent specters just stared at him with their blank, emotionless faces. He heard voices inside his head, not sure if it was the specters speaking to him or someone else. On the third night, the specters were joined by different things(objects?) of which his one year old mind could not determine. They glowed, and they scared him. And every time his mom and dad rushed to his crib-side, right before they opened the door, the specters would disappear into the darkness. On the fourth night, Harry's crib was placed right next to James and Lily's bed in their own room to soothe his fear. The three of them would all sleep together, in one place, as a family from now on. During the times when James and Lily want to be more intimate with each other, they could always just cast a timed disillusionment charm around Harry.


End file.
